1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a belt suspended tool holster, and more particularly, to an adjustable holster for supporting various tools such as T-shaped hammers, various T-shaped tools and other types of variously shaped devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of belt supported hammer holders are known in the prior art. In general, these holders have a waist belt supporting device and various types of supports for holding the hammer. Many of these holders because of their structures are restricted to holding only one size hammer. Other holsters require cumbersome hand movements to insert the hammer and/or to release it from the holder. In many instances, a two-hand operation is required to remove the hammer from the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,847 discloses a belt suspended hammer holder that includes an L-shaped bracket wherein the vertical portion is supported by the belt. The horizontal portion forms two legs having an opening therebetween to receive and support the hammer. The hammer is removed by lifting it out of the opening with lateral hand movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,104 discloses a belt suspended T-shaped tool holder having a tool front head receiving member and a tool tail receiving member having an opening therebetween to receive the handle. The tool front head receiving member is barrel-shaped to receive the tool front head but is restricted to the size of the front head such as the front head of a hammer and cannot be used with tools of a different configuration. The tail receiving member is U-shaped for guiding the front head into the barrel-shaped receiving member and for supporting the tail. Complicated hand movements are required to insert and remove the tool. This holder would require a special front head holder of specific dimensions for each tool.
None of the prior art provides a belt holster for T-shaped tools or other variously shaped devices as herein provided, which can be operated with one hand, provides means to clasp the tool head or body components firmly in place, can be adjusted to be used with various types of T-shaped tools and devices or device and holds the tool in a convenient position for use by the user.